


"D'you think I'd be mad about this?"

by spacenerdprince (Purpl31c3Cr34m)



Series: the cinnamon roll & his angry bae [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Cuddling, Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, a lot of crying, i guess, mention of anyway, queer platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpl31c3Cr34m/pseuds/spacenerdprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You lied."</p><p>Arem flinched. He opened his mouth to deny it, but there were no words on his tongue, was no air in his lungs. The arms he'd wrapped around himself tightened. He opened his mouth and shut it again, not knowing what to say. Arem curled in on himself more where he sat on Steph's bed against the wall. He couldn't look at them. He didn't want to see the disappointment and potential anger in their eyes. He didn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"D'you think I'd be mad about this?"

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa ok ok this is the first thing i've written and finished about my ocs arem and steph. 
> 
> IMPORTANT DETAIL: arem and steph aren't together, they're queer platonic and have never felt better.

"You lied."

Arem flinched. He opened his mouth to deny it, but there were no words on his tongue, was no air in his lungs. The arms he'd wrapped around himself tightened. He opened his mouth and shut it again, not knowing what to say. Arem curled in on himself more where he sat on Steph's bed against the wall. He couldn't look at them. He didn't want to see the disappointment and potential anger in their eyes. He didn't _want_ to.

"Arem," Their voice was soft, but he didn't want to look. "Hey." Arem blinked when he felt his eyes stinging with tears. Steph lifted a hand hesitantly. They wanted to comfort him, ruffle his hair, cup their face and wipe away the tears. Instead they sighed and dropped their hand, rubbing the back of their neck with the other one. Steph leaned forward, hunching their back to make themself smaller and less intimidating. 

"Hey," They licked their lips and thought carefully. "Y'know I don't like lying," Arem sniffled wetly at that, trying to hold back the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. 

"But Arem, d'you think I'd be mad about _this_?" They emphasized on the word _this_ _,_ not wanting to say it out loud. Saying it would make it even worse. They bent their head down to try to meet Arem's eyes, but sighed when Arem didn't look up. 

"Can I touch you?" Arem tightened his hands on his arms, trying to avoid the bruises already there. He inhaled sharply through his nose, exhaling slowly through his mouth, lips shaking. He pressed them together and sniffled again. Tears welled up in his eyes as he nodded. 

Steph unzipped their hoodie, throwing it over Arem's shoulders and flicked the hood up over his head. They wrapped their arms around him, squeezing him against their chest. Arem buried his face in Steph's neck, letting the tears flow free and wetting their t-shirt. Steph rocked them both slowly from side to side, shushing Arem's chokes and sobs. 

"I've got you, they're not goin' to hurt you. Shh, it's okay babe, it's okay I've got you now." 

Arem let go of his own arms to clutch at the back of Steph's shirt, his lithe body wracking with his sobs. Steph stroked Arem's head and back with their strong arms around him, holding his securely against them. Arem choked on a sob, trying to speak. 

"He– he did it a–agai–in," He stuttered out between wet sniffles. Steph gritted their teeth, anger boiling under their skin. They fisted their hands in the material of the borrowed hoodie, pressing their lips against the side of Arem's head. They shushed him when Arem tried to tell them what his father had done to him. 

"I know babe," Steph whispered into the side of Arem's head, soft blue hair tickling their nose and cheek. The two of them sat in silence as Arem's sobs gradually softened into hiccups and sniffles. Steph leaned to the side, pulling Arem down with them. They positioned him on their arm, curling one hand into Arem's soft hair and the other arm flung over his waist. Arem shuffled closer, curling an arm around Steph and grabbing the back of their shirt again. Steph kissed his forehead gently, running their fingers over his scalp lightly. They sighed softly through their nose. 

"Wanna order takeout later?" Steph mumbled the question into his hair. Feeling the small nod under his chin, they squeezed him once, rubbing their nose against Arem's blue hair. Steph waited until they heard Arem's breathing slow down and the boy relaxing completely against them. First then did they allow themself to settle down, closing their eyes and drifting off. 


End file.
